Let us cling together
by Megnove
Summary: 16 anni dopo... sul finire del live a Tokyo degli Yin & Yang, una canzone dei Queen e 9 personaggi che fanno il punto delle loro vite. Masami Tsuda aveva sempre detto che la voce di Kazuma somigliava a quella di Freddie Mercury... PS. Io non ho mai creduto agli alter ego oscuri ;)


**Let Us Cling Together**

_«Goooood Night Tokyoooo! Questa è l'ultima canzone per stasera! Nessuno l'ha rubata ai Queen… e noi la prendiamo solo in prestito!»_  
–Senti?  
–Sì. La sento.

_Yukino_  
Perché hai saputo amarmi per quella che sono  
L'amore tira fuori la parte migliore di me  
Sempre amata, avvolta dalla luce e dal calore  
Cosa mi faceva desiderare ancora più amore?  
O forse solo ancora più considerazione  
Sto bene da sola, sto bene con la mia unicità  
Sto bene con la mia maschera perché chiunque è un rivale  
Amici non me ne servono, comunque mi fanno paura  
Poi tu con la tua furia, tu che non mi lasciavi in pace  
Col tuo desiderio di vedermi, col tuo bisogno di me  
Quello che era dentro è dovuto venire fuori  
Le risa, gli applausi, il sole, le mani da stringere  
Le cose che so fare, le cose che non so fare  
E potere essere amata per tutt'e due  
Avere la salvezza e poter dare la salvezza  
E tutto quello che è venuto dopo attraverso di noi  
E questa felicità che ci aspetta la sera  
Che ancora non credo di essermi costruita  
Ogni giorno di più mi batte il cuore per te  
Ogni giorno più avanti camminiamo insieme.

_When I'm gone  
No need to wonder if I ever think of you  
The same moon shines  
The same wind blows  
For both of us, and time is but a paper moon…  
Be not gone_

_Soichiro_  
Perché hai saputo amarmi per quello che sono  
L'amore tira fuori la parte peggiore di me  
Ma chi può dire cosa sia migliore o peggiore  
In tanti siamo avvolti da un buio che non ci appartiene  
In tanti siamo a credere che il buio sia noi stessi  
Finché non arriva il sole  
E gli anni infelici gli anni solitari  
Passati a chiedersi perché qualcuno dovrebbe amarmi  
Nessuno mi amerà se non sono bravo  
Forse nessuno mi amerà anche se lo sono  
Perché gli altri possono essere amati  
Anche se sono cattivi?  
Perché io non scompaio, perché io esisto  
E la felicità è venuta attraverso di te  
Nel momento della mia massima disperazione  
Questa felicità che mi guarda negli occhi  
Con i miei stessi occhi, e mi sorride  
L'hai creata tu, l'abbiamo creata insieme  
Quando ho preso tra le braccia quel che temevo tanto  
Nel buio ci sono lacrime che non vorremmo vedere  
Ma i mostri sono soltanto bambini che hanno paura  
Tutto quello che è stato mi è servito per questo  
Tutto quello che sono per continuare a vivere  
Con te.

_Though I'm gone  
It's just as though I touch the flower that touches you  
A new life grows  
The blossom knows  
There's no one else could warm my heart as much as you…  
Be not gone_

_Hideaki_  
Perché avete saputo amarmi per quello che sono  
L'amore tira fuori la parte migliore di me  
L'amore per il mio amico, l'amore per la mia amica  
L'amore che è arrivato a me attraverso di loro  
E che ha salvato anche me come ci ha salvati un po' tutti  
Ho aspettato tanto, ho vegliato su di voi  
Ci siamo visti crescere e diventare più forti  
E io sempre a guardare ai margini, a domandarmi  
Quando sarebbe venuta la mia storia, il mio mondo  
Ero felice di vedervi felici l'una con l'altro  
Ma voi insieme mi avete regalato una famiglia  
Mi avete regalato i colori di tutto il mondo  
Domani quando vi dirò cosa mi è successo  
Già mi aspetto il finimondo  
Ma l'amore del mio amico l'amore della mia amica  
L'amore che attraverso il loro amore  
È entrato nella mia vita  
L'amore che ho visto nascere che mi sono visto crescere  
Ogni giorno al mio fianco  
Non rinuncerà a me così facilmente mi sa  
E io che ho aspettato tanto di vedervi padre e madre  
Ora potrò forse avervi davvero come padre e madre  
Questa non è forse felicità, anche se strana  
Questo non è forse ciò che avevo sempre cercato?

_Let us cling together as the years go by  
Oh my love, my love  
In the quiet of the night  
Let our candle always burn  
Let us never lose the lessons we have learned_

_Tsubaki_  
Perché hai saputo amarmi per quella che sono  
Amore o non amore io ho solo una parte peggiore  
Un filo di palloncino, un aquilone nel cielo  
Un orizzonte intorno sempre più sterminato  
Non sono capace di sacrifici per amore  
Non vorrei che un amore si sacrificasse per me  
Non ho mai chiesto nulla, preteso nulla da nessuno  
Capisco che è difficile per chi non è così  
In fondo io sono cattiva con tutti allo stesso modo  
Posso essere cattiva solo con te in modo diverso?  
Non te l'ho chiesto, non ti ho chiesto neanche questo  
Di sposarci non si parla, di metter su casa neanche  
Ogni giorno è oggi ed ogni giorno è domani  
Eppure la vita davanti quando ci penso  
Con te sarà sempre come il primo giorno  
Sono stata difficile, sono stata cattiva  
È stata una tua scelta volermi seguire così  
Ma sono felice che tu lo abbia scelto  
Sono felice che non ti volti a guardare indietro.

_Teo torriatte konomama iko  
Aisuruhito yo  
Shizukana yoi ni  
Hikario tomoshi  
Itoshiki oshieo idaki_

_Takefumi_  
Perché hai saputo amarmi per quello che sono  
Quale che fosse la parte migliore o peggiore di me  
È stata dura trovarmi come è stata dura trovarti  
Ed imparare a seguirti come una nuvola nel cielo  
Mutevole, inafferrabile, crudele come l'infanzia  
Crudele come un sogno che non si vuole avverare  
Quanto possono essere egoisti i più deboli  
Quanto possono essere gentili i prepotenti  
Non sono un prepotente, non posso farci niente  
Non ho abbastanza buon senso da volerti tenere per me  
Non si può fare del male all'acqua e all'azzurro del cielo  
Non posso possederti, mio folletto giulivo  
Pazza, sognatrice, bellissima piccola strega  
Sei stata gentile ad essere cattiva solo con me  
A fuggirmi davanti per mostrarmi la strada  
Ad aprire le porte della mia gabbia dorata  
Quanto mondo e quanti mondi possono esistere  
Quanti nuovi cieli in cui volare insieme  
Se tu resterai indietro mi fermerò ad aspettarti  
Ma non sentirti obbligata a fare lo stesso per me.

_Hear my song  
Still think of me the way you're used to think of me  
The nights grow long  
But dreams live on  
Just close your pretty eyes and you can be with me...  
Dream on_

_Tsubasa_  
Perché hai saputo amarmi per quella che sono  
Quella che non conosceva la parte migliore di sé  
La piccola, la capricciosa, quella che resta indietro  
Tutto questo tempo è come non fosse passato  
E quando arrivi a questa strofa ti volti a strizzarmi l'occhio  
L'infanzia non la conoscevo, volevo tanto trovarla  
Ma nessuno aveva tempo per giocare con me  
Nessuno voleva aspettarmi ritardando la sua vita  
E avere la pazienza di sopportarmi così  
Crescere è lasciare, amare significa chiedere  
Io non volevo essere abbandonata  
Io non volevo che nessuno mi chiedesse niente  
Di più di quello che mi sentivo di dare  
La cattiveria o la presunta tale  
Non volevo vederla, non volevo sentirla  
Il mio mondo senza colori, senza suoni  
La mia stanza chiusa l'hai spalancata tu  
Ho dei suoni tutti miei, mi hai insegnato a sentire  
Se ho davvero le ali le userò per volare  
Ma solo e sempre perché avrò te al mio fianco  
Perché so che non sarò mai da sola in mezzo al cielo  
L'infanzia è arrivata crescendo ogni giorno che passa  
E ogni giorno la musica cresce nel mio cuore e nel tuo  
So che cosa vuoi dirmi, ti rispondo e sorrido  
So che non avresti voce se non ti sorridessi  
So che ogni nota è dedicata a me.

_Teo torriatte konomama iko  
Aisuruhito yo  
Shizukana yoi ni  
Hikario tomoshi  
Itoshiki oshieo idaki_

_Maho_  
Perché hai saputo amarmi per quella che sono  
Io conoscevo solo la parte peggiore di me  
Fredda, spaventata, chiusa a me stessa e al mondo  
Troppo matura per gli altri, troppo bambina per te  
Il mio sogno troppo grande la mia paura troppo grande  
Di non essere mai nel posto giusto per nessuno  
C'è sempre qualcuno al mondo che è migliore di te  
Che non deve sforzarsi per avere ciò che desideri  
Ma se non sono migliore che cosa mi può restare?  
Cos'altro posso dare agli altri per farmi amare?  
Cos'altro posso dare a te perché tu sia fiero?  
Si può volere bene a qualcuno a forza di odiarlo  
Si può volere bene a se stessi a forza di dirsi  
Sono cattiva perché nessuno mi capisce  
Nessuno mi capisce perché sono cattiva?  
Sono migliore da quando mi è stata tesa una mano  
Nonostante non me lo meritassi affatto  
Sono migliore da quando ho potuto volere bene  
A qualcuno che non voleva niente di niente da me  
Ed ora che ogni sogno si realizza, ora  
Che tutto è solo all'inizio  
Quanto poco ho dovuto dare, se ci ripenso  
A paragone di tutta questa felicità  
E allora in fin dei conti questo non vuol dire  
Che anch'io –ah ah– sono sempre stata la migliore?

_When I'm gone  
They'll say we're all fools as they don't understand  
Oh be strong  
Don't turn your heart  
We're all  
You're all  
For all  
For always_

_Rika_  
Perché ho saputo amarvi tutti per quello che siete  
Tutti straordinari a confronto con me  
Ma io anche nel peggio do sempre il meglio di me  
Non ho niente da odiare, non ho niente da nascondere  
Non li capisco quelli che vogliono arrivare primi  
Non c'è mai stato in me niente di particolare  
Ma tutti voi eravate felici di stare con me  
E a me questo bastava  
Ho avuto la vita che ognuno vorrebbe vivere  
Seguito gli studi, sposato l'amore della mia giovinezza  
Ho trovato il lavoro che desideravo trovare  
Niente scosse, niente grandi lacrime, niente terrori  
Solo tanta pace e tranquilla felicità  
Ma la felicità non credo si misuri  
Solo da quanto ci è costato trovarla  
Auguri a tutti voi dal profondo del mio cuore  
Come alla mia amica diventata mia sorella  
Io come sempre resto sullo sfondo e sorrido  
E sono contenta anche di come voi siete contenti.

_Let us cling together as the years go by  
Oh my love, my love  
In the quiet of the night  
Let our candle always burn  
Let us never lose the lessons we have learned_

_Aya_  
Perché sono perché non sono _(ommamma mi sa che svengo  
Ho passato la notte in bianco ho la testa vuota)_  
Di tutti sono l'unica ad essere rimasta sola  
Del resto me lo aspettavo  
Non potrei trovare nessuno da cui farmi legare  
Troppo presa da me, troppo dalle mie carte  
_(Aiutoooo sono cottaaa non capisco più niente  
Non so come far finire la dannata storia)_  
E sto bene così, davvero, a guardare le cose  
Da fuori, a congratularmi coi personaggi, a soffrire  
Per consegnare in tempo  
_(Qualche volta però vorrei soffrire un po' menooooo)_  
Non lo so se per me c'è qualcuno pazzo abbastanza  
Anche più pazzo di voi con la vostra felicità  
Con la felicità che vorreste trasmettere a quelli  
A cui cedete adesso il testimone  
La giostra gira il mondo ricomincia sempre da capo  
Abbiamo sempre l'occasione di correggere i nostri errori  
E se non saremo noi sarà chi ha imparato da noi  
E il mondo non si fermerà, andrà sempre avanti  
Fin quando tutti saranno felici, tutti salvi  
_(Ehi! Questo sì che è un bel modo per finire la storia!  
Dov'è la penna? Dov'è un pezzo di carta? Fa' prestoooo!)_  
Dalla vostra scrittrice preferita  
Auguri a tutti  
Ora che la canzone è finita.

–The Queen


End file.
